Blue Pill Not Needed
by gayfic33
Summary: Logan and Richard run into each other and after a joke gone wrong, Richard decides that he needs to teach Logan a thing or two.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Logan spent the night and day with Rory, showing her the life and death brigade, but now Logan has dropped Rory back at her dorm room. Once Rory enters her place, Logan begins walking back to his limo.

"Logan?" Someone says ahead of him but he can't see who. "Logan Huntzberger?" Then walks up to an older man that looks familiar, wearing a suit.

"Yes." Logan doesn't know what to say.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Richard Gilmore. I'm old friends with your parents."

"Oh yes… I remember you. Nice to see you again." Logan is nervous.

"Nice tux, by the way, going to an event?"

"Oh, no. Just came back from one."

"Do you know my granddaughter Rory? She lives in this building."

"Oh…" He thinks about it for a second. "I think I've met her a few times"

"Oh great!" The man is just jolly.

"Wow you're energetic for your age, have any blue pills recently?" Logan laughs, but immediately realizes what he just said and stops as he see's Richard's face.

"What did you say sir?" Richard is just shocked by this.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't."

"Listen to me kid." Richard interrupts Logan. "Just because your family has money and you have a hot body and this perfectly tousled hair and a suit that perfectly fits your body does not mean you can say anything you want."

"I know."

"Obviously you don't" Richard looks around. "Is that your limo?" Logan just nods. "Go in it and tell your driver to leave for a while. I am not going to do this in public."

Logan is too scared to do anything other than what Richard wants. He goes inside his limo and does what Richard asks of. Once Richard sees the driver leave the car and walk away, he goes in.

"Sir I really am sorry."

"You may be, but you still need to learn your lesson." Logan is confused as Richard locks the car doors.

Richard leans into Logan and grabs his bow tie, pulling him onto him. Logan fumbles onto Richard lap, his face right below Richard's. Richard digs his fingers into Logan's hair, taking a deep breath in. Just as Logan is about to say something, Richard grabs Logan's head and pulls it to his face, kissing him.

"No, I'm not…" Logan tries saying before Richard pushes him to the other side of the limo.

"You think I need a blue pill? Well, I'll show you what I can do without it." Richard begins taking his pants off.

Logan sits there, too frozen in fear to try and run. When Richard gets his pants off, Logan is surprised by not only how erect it already is, but how large it is. Richard just looks at Logan, and Logan knows exactly what he wants. Logan takes his pants off, his also very large penis semi-hard. Richard lunges over to Logan like a spry teenager. Everything goes by so quick for Logan and he doesn't know what is going on until he feels a large pain in his ass and knows what is happening. Logan looks up at the old man lying above him, sweating with his eyes closed and moving back and forth. Logan is slightly surprised by how a penis feels in him, not exactly angry or sad about it.

As Richard moves in and out of Logan, he leans forward and begins kissing Logan. Logan doesn't kiss back, but he doesn't stop Richard from sticking his tongue down his throat. Richard sticks both his hands into Logan's hair, so excited to do so. Logan also kind of likes the feeling of hands in his hair, for once not worrying about it looking bad.

It's been a few minutes now and Richard is sweating hard, sweat dripping onto Logan's suit. Just as Logan is beginning to like the feeling in his ass, Richard begins to cum. Richard bites his lip, his getting red and sweaty, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Logan doesn't show it, but he can feel himself become rock solid and loving the feeling of the cum entering him. When Richard finishes he takes himself out and begins getting dressed.

For the next ten minutes, Richard looks at himself in the limo mirror, making himself look like he did before. Logan just sits there frozen and thinking about everything that just happened. When Richard opens the limo door he just looks back at Logan and smiles before walking out. Logan takes a deep breath while digging his hands into his hair, confused about more than what just happened.


End file.
